Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 March 2016
11:43 that sounds like a horrible copy of The Walking Dead 11:43 "The Walking Puns" 11:45 Sounds like something Sans would watch 11:46 yup 11:48 Gtg, bye guys 11:48 bye Pig 11:49 gtg for a bit 11:49 gon be back l8r 11:51 aaaaaaaaaa 11:51 eyyyyyyy 11:52 Eyyyyyyyyy 11:57 Eyyyyyyyyy 11:57 hi 11:57 Brb 11:57 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 11:57 hi :3 11:57 * HyperSnowpoxia hugs back 11:57 hi 11:57 oh, welp ill be back in a bit. 11:58 porn 11:58 OH GOD MESSAGE FAILED TO SEND 11:58 "I'm going to draw 11:58 *" 12:00 oh yey food 12:00 can I have some food? 12:07 Hi 12:08 Back. 12:08 Eyyyyyyyy 12:15 Hi 12:21 Hi. 12:22 Eyyyyyyyyy 12:22 HI 12:22 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 12:22 * HyperSnowpoxia hugs back 12:23 What do you call a skeleton that has no friends 12:23 Papyrus 12:24 your mom 12:24 late 12:24 welcome to Undertale hell: https://www.reddit.com/r/HELP_tale 12:26 Clone bored 12:26 Hi 12:26 What? Did you turn into hulk? 12:26 HULK SMASH 12:26 and then 12:26 " clone bored " 12:28 Chat is D E A D 12:29 just like the fallout fanbase 12:29 Oh snap. 12:29 BURRRRNNNNNN 12:30 Make another remark about Fallout... 12:30 I d a r e y a 12:31 fallout is worse than COD and Halo put together 12:31 it fucking sucks 12:31 Oh. 12:31 Burn..... 12:31 K. 12:31 I didn't expect to see you here, Viktor. 12:31 How are ye? 12:31 Meh 12:31 y E S I D RE W A h A nd 12:31 aNYWAY 12:31 c aps 12:31 Anyway, pm? 12:32 low pitched megalovania is mah shit 12:32 and I'm talking about good shit 12:32 Oh, and Green 12:32 wut 12:33 Before you make fun of a gam like Fallout, COD, or Halo. 12:33 Why don't you make a shooter game that is half as popular as they are. 12:33 ^^^ 12:33 * GreenMario543213 doesn't know game development 12:33 * GreenMario543213 is rekt hard 12:35 buurrn 12:35 Bum? 12:35 Bum? 12:35 Mike likes to play with Vokun's bum. (cory) 12:35 I think he thought you said bum 12:35 o H 12:35 V ik 12:35 What?- O H 12:35 n o 12:35 o h o h o h o h 12:36 Snow 12:36 Clam your tits 12:36 o h 12:36 Viktor, is you ravatar GOAT MUM OR ASRIEL 12:36 I CAN'T 12:36 TELL 12:36 I think it's asriel 12:36 Same 12:36 The Real PTLD-93 12:36 o h 12:36 6:36 12:36 12:37 Ass-is-real. 12:37 PINGAS 12:37 Viktor, you right abou th//SHOT (kappa) 12:37 why are my majestic milk bags being told to calm? 12:37 * HyperSnowpoxia shot 12:37 XD 12:38 i'm gonna draw a deck 12:38 a nice 12:38 long 12:38 hard 12:38 Snow can't calm down, when she's in bed. (cory) (kappa) 12:38 tan 12:38 DICK 12:38 dec- 12:38 oh 12:38 O H 12:38 M Ik e 12:38 XD 12:38 YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT I'M LIKE IN BED 12:38 FITE ME 12:38 * SketchNebula cringes loudly. 12:38 Yes hello. 12:38 XD 12:38 I'm alive. 12:38 I KNOW WHAT YER MAMA IS LEIK IN BED 12:38 Sketch 12:38 AHAHAH 12:38 * HyperSnowpoxia shot 12:38 scroll up pls 12:38 LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 12:39 I saw already. 12:39 It's fine. 12:39 Sketch 12:39 U acting sketchy today 12:39 Nice pun, lel. 12:39 These puns never stop chasing me. 12:39 damn, dicks are hard to draw 12:39 * HyperSnowpoxia shot 12:39 GET THE FUCK OUT SNOW 12:39 OH mY go d 12:39 Snow wants a dick, too bad she's a girl :^) 12:40 X- 12:40 io h 12:40 XD 12:40 ' O Hol 9o ohx 12:40 THESE PUNS KEEP COMING EVERYWHERE. 12:40 O HO H' 12:40 Penis envy is real, ah? 12:40 BRB SMASHING MY FACE ON KEYBOARD 12:40 Sketch 12:40 Herr Nebula is a pervert. 12:40 Don't bust your forehead open again tho. 12:40 Why is Dick envy a thing? 12:40 Yes. 12:40 o w 12:40 oh god 12:40 ITS BLEEDING AGAIN 12:40 SKETCH 12:40 I REGRET 12:40 AHHHHH 12:40 snow TU IDIOTA 12:40 i shouldn't have flipped shit in fourth block 12:41 too late 12:41 i hit my head on the keyboard and made it bleed 12:41 :^) 12:41 AND I RE-OPENED IT 12:41 AHHH 12:41 jesus 12:41 * HyperSnowpoxia rolls around 12:41 eh 12:41 Alright. 12:41 its just a wee bit of blood 12:41 Now it is time... 12:41 now im back to 12:41 For the real shit to happen. 12:41 * SketchNebula strokes violin like a guitar. 12:42 practicing on how to draw dicks, since they are so hard 12:42 * HyperSnowpoxia shot 12:42 XD 12:42 * SketchNebula hums 12:42 yoooooou 12:42 are my dicky 12:42 my only dicky 12:42 ey bbys 12:42 you make me happy 12:42 when skies are gay 12:42 WAIT YOU JUST USED THAT PUN and eyyyyyy 12:42 you never know DICKY 12:42 how much i love you 12:42 pls don't take 12:42 my dicky 12:42 away 12:42 Sketch 12:42 fanfics 12:42 noa 12:42 or my pasta 12:42 Sketch, i'll show you a dicky :^) 12:43 lel no fuck u 12:43 I wanna suck a dick... 12:43 * MikeSulpher looks at Vik 12:43 Ik who I am sucking. (kappa) 12:43 jkjkjkkj 12:43 alright 12:44 MikeSulpher 12:44 XD 12:44 NOW I'M THRUSTING YOU WITH THAT INFO 12:44 XD 12:44 who knows how to draw pubic hair 12:44 O k a y m i ke 12:44 xd 12:44 I may or may not know how to. 12:44 vIKTOR ALMOST TYPED IN THRUSTING 12:44 I mean. 12:44 I totally didn't draw porn the other day I meAN 12:44 LeL 12:44 SKETCH 12:44 I WANT 12:44 PICS 12:44 n o 12:44 ;-; 12:44 yudodis 12:44 it's not even finished lmao 12:44 Okay 12:44 How about 12:44 How the fuck is it not finished. 12:45 i've made one fabulous dick, although, it was hard. 12:45 I draw a dick 12:45 And give that to- 12:45 IM So RYR 12:45 Snow 12:45 And give that to you. 12:45 Okay? Okay. i got dis 12:45 go suck on something hard, okay (cory) (kapa) 12:45 FFFFF 12:45 * (kappa) 12:45 pf 12:45 (gg) 12:45 XD 12:45 oH FUCK ME 12:45 Sketch 12:45 you can add GG to the emote page 12:45 if u want 12:45 actually noh don't cus only luxray can do dat 12:45 I can't. 12:46 Because he paid "money" for it. 12:46 even though it's a picture you could find literally anywhere for it 12:46 Sketch 12:46 hey pst 12:46 hey 12:47 IS THE FUCKING CLAYPOLLO FANFIC IS DONE 12:47 Rip 12:47 "They're my emotes" bITCH DO I SEE YO FUCKING NAME ON THEM 12:47 sorry had to do i t 12:47 s o R r Y 12:47 XD 12:47 dID YOU DRAW THEM 12:47 DID YOU CONSTRUCT THEM TOGETHER? 12:47 n O 12:47 OKAY THEN 12:48 intranet 12:48 intranet pls 12:48 okay 12:48 Why-fi 12:48 the only thing left is the pubic hair, i just have to remember 12:48 what it looks like 12:49 but that was several years ago 12:49 pubic hair can literally look like anything 12:49 that i saw it up close anyway 12:49 YOU COULD HAVE DUMBLEDORA IN YOUR FUCKING PANTS i'msosorry 12:50 Snow 12:50 Remember that time 12:50 you said "Sketch had two orgasms" I was so fucking concerned 12:50 w h a t 12:50 W H A T 12:50 MIEK 12:50 XD 12:50 NO 12:50 o h 12:50 WELL THEN 12:51 YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO BRING THAT UP 12:51 sus 12:51 * HyperSnowpoxia slides away 12:51 * SketchNebula clears throat 12:51 imnothere 12:51 XD 12:51 SUS 12:51 Santo Rita Mita 12:51 Meada Ringo Jonah Tito 12:51 oh god 12:51 Marlon Jack La Toya 12:51 [12:51 sketch pls 12:51 Janet Michael 12:52 Dumbledora the Explora 12:52 n O 12:52 DUMBLEDORA THE EXPLORA 12:52 NOW I HAVE TO 12:52 * HyperSnowpoxia clears throat 12:52 ahem 12:52 DUMBLE 12:52 DUMBLE 12:52 PING 12:52 DORA THE EXPLORAAAAAAA 12:52 MICHAEL IS MY NAME YOU KNOW 12:52 I've summoned you from the reddepth of hell. 12:52 WHAT 12:52 XD 12:52 HEY THAT'S NOT COOL 12:52 H E y 12:52 sketch dont worry 12:52 Sketch 12:52 ill get dumble dora 12:52 it's like dis 12:53 oh wait 12:53 test 12:53 WHAT 12:53 "cyan" 12:53 XD 12:53 brb 12:53 agh 12:53 guys, im sorry 12:54 but i have to do this 12:54 YOU DUMBASSES. THIS IS HOW IT'S DONE. (Kappa) (Jappa) 12:54 SHIT 12:54 snow 12:54 DON'T 12:54 I MEANT KAPPA 12:54 im really 12:54 pfft 12:54 jappa 12:54 really sorry 12:54 snow pls 12:54 don' t d o i t 12:54 ? 12:54 DON'T 12:54 NO 12:54 SNOW 12:54 XD 12:54 pLS 12:54 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 12:54 DUMBLE DUMBLE DORA THE EXPLORAAAA 12:54 I LIKE KENNY 12:54 ] 12:54 Dumble Dora 12:54 guess wut 12:54 W H Y 12:54 get yo ass outta here 12:54 SNOW WHY- oh thanks Mike. 12:54 * DUMBLE DORA THE EXPLORA screa MS 12:55 I HAD TO OPEN MY MOUTH 12:55 FINALLY 12:55 SHE DOESN'T 12:55 CREAM 12:55 HER PANTS 12:55 FINALLY 12:55 FFS 12:55 WELL PULL MY BEARD AND CALL ME D a s d a A D YT 12:55 * SketchNebula CREAMS 12:55 OH SHIT 12:55 OH SHIT 12:55 FUC k 12:55 Sketch 12:55 did u 12:55 cream 12:55 yo pants 12:55 YOUR A WIZARD MEIK 12:55 XD 12:55 YOU GOT THA POWAAAA 12:55 I GOT THA POWA 12:56 TO SUCK THA DECK] 12:56 br A C kke t 12:56 Somebody is fucking sketch. First Snow now Sketch. We need a expert on this.... Somebody like.... Mike you do this shit I'm out. (Flies away) 12:56 I do got the powa to suck the dick tho 12:56 Sketch 12:56 hUHE 12:56 IS GETTING FUCKED 12:56 by 12:56 idunno 12:56 I GOT IT 12:56 Luxray. 12:56 HE'S GETTING FUCKED BY CL-FKJJFDLD 12:56 SA 12:56 No 12:56 ☆ 12:56 no 12:56 IM REALLY SORRY FOR WHAT IM ABOUT TO DO 12:56 sh 12:56 sh 12:57 IM REALLY 12:57 REALLY 12:57 HORNY 12:57 dumbledora 12:57 REALLY SORRY 12:57 no 12:57 JUST 12:57 GET REDY 12:57 * DUMBLE DORA THE EXPLORA afks 12:57 * SketchNebula squints. 12:58 w h a t 12:58 Eyyyyyyyy 12:59 okay so snow ded 12:59 He needs some milk 12:59 RIP 12:59 OH FUCK 12:59 WRONG CHAT 12:59 pFF 12:59 I MEANT TO SAY THAT IN ANOTHER CHAT 12:59 SHIT 01:00 The Sletch chat and The FNaTL chat are becoming one 01:00 Yes. 01:00 Ohhhh. (cory) 01:00 Why hello there, Athena. (cory) 01:01 I think only Snow and I are the only ones from my chat came here. 01:01 > Gramma r 01:01 * SketchNebula cries 01:01 Sonno idiota. ;-; 01:03 Trust me I know bigger idiots. I'm talking about you superminecraftkid. 01:03 oh Jesus 01:03 that person 01:04 oh god 01:04 i didn't mean to get on this account 01:04 you guys are going to hate me for the account im about to use. 01:04 ellelele 01:04 What? 01:04 (snipars)(snipars)? 01:04 " I-I found this guy called I hate everything ... and he said he hates FUCKING MINECRAFAFAFAFATTATATATATAT!!!!!!!!! FUCK YOU IHE YOUR VIDEOS SUCK AND YOU AAAAAAAAA!!!!! " -SMK 01:05 Or t- 01:05 HOLY SHIT 01:05 ok 01:06 well im off to the account 01:06 ill see you all in a sec 01:06 snow out 01:06 GL 01:06 don't log in on the wrong account again (cory) 01:06 shit i'm late 01:07 * SketchNebula bangs on the piano 01:07 HELLO 01:07 IT'S ME 01:07 * SketchNebula shot 01:08 SNOW 01:08 N O 01:08 W h a t 01:09 * The Real PTLD-93 laughs to death 01:09 :3 01:09 * The Real PTLD-93 laughs to death 01:09 Snow, why do you have that as a alt?! 01:09 u h 01:09 Cause decks 01:09 snow sinc e when di d you ha ve that 01:09 and wh y 01:09 * MikeSulpher slowly hovers mouse over to kick button 01:09 i have lots of secret alts 01:10 okay kick meh 01:10 When she comes back...imma get her a surprise 01:10 Snow 01:10 guess wut 01:10 which alt to use next? 01:10 oh i know 01:10 wenis lod 01:10 orfo 01:10 lord 01:10 nO 01:10 WHY 01:10 :^))))) 01:10 also why is there no undo button in chat 01:11 you 01:11 I dEDN'T DO SHIET 01:11 you ha ve to be able to unb a n a person if an accident ha ppe ns 01:11 wH O Did I t 01:11 Wedontknowhowthefucktomakeitcomeback 01:11 aight 01:11 i gotchu 01:12 Okay ;-; 01:13 While I'm at it, is it bene to make usernames links to their userpages? 01:14 Ye. 01:14 Okei. 01:15 Sketch, may you please unblock my pms 01:15 hh 01:15 oh shit 01:15 i forgot i blocked them 01:15 lmao 01:15 alright 01:15 it's time or 01:15 *for 01:15 Mike please unblock mine. ;~; 01:16 http://i.imgur.com/s3KhE1b.png 01:16 Bruh I dun wanna rppp 01:16 Rimming 01:16 rEAMING 01:17 I wanna start 'reaming' Sketch, if ya know what I mean. (cory) (kappa) JKJJKKJJKJK 01:17 ha 01:17 HAHAHA 01:17 no 01:17 I looked up images of rimming. Never again. I experienced hell and back. 01:17 only luxray is allowed to ream me (cory) 01:17 Sketch 01:17 I WAS JOKING, I WASN'T BEING FOR REAL 01:17 Damn. 01:17 ... 01:17 . . . 01:17 But I'm not (cory) (cory) (cory) 01:17 Mike I don't wanna RP. It's about something else. 01:17 o h go d 01:18 Okay 01:18 Sketch please.. 01:18 Hi 01:18 JEHNNY BRUVANO 01:18 MIake 01:18 Miake 01:18 shhh 01:18 iT IS I 01:18 Huh 01:18 JAHNY BRAVNO 01:18 ahHhahahaHHAHahA 01:18 and sNOW GET o U T 01:18 N o 01:18 i'LL MAKE YOU GET OUT DEN 01:18 I AM SNOW AND I AM HERE TO STAY 01:18 !kick Jahny Bravno 01:18 XD 01:18 oh goddAMMIT 01:19 * Jahny Bravno cries 01:19 how many alts do you have?! 01:19 i'm telling rebun on you 01:19 :^^^^) 01:19 I'M TELLING REBUN 01:19 Infinite. 01:19 * SketchNebula RUNS TO ARGENTINA 01:19 ;-; 01:19 Snow, please, just go back to your original account 01:19 STAHP 01:19 :^) 01:20 TARGENTINA 01:20 * Jahny Bravno shot 01:20 jAHNY NO 01:20 oh shit 01:20 Lag 01:20 laaaaag 01:20 ;-; 01:20 LAG 01:20 snow has me calling her jahny 01:20 pls 01:20 snow 01:20 11010101010101 01:20 you're getting cONTAGIOUS 01:20 MEIK MERCY 01:20 that's A LOTTA ONES AND ZEROS 01:20 Chat is lagging 01:21 oh g o 1101010001 01:21 aight 01:21 fine 01:21 im switching alts 01:21 guud- 01:21 >alts 01:21 NO 01:21 MERCY 01:21 >>ALT 01:21 >>>>ALTS 01:21 Snow 01:21 if she 01:21 cums bck with more alts 01:21 I will 01:21 kick her 01:21 in the ass 01:21 until 01:21 she stops 01:22 cums 01:22 well that's kind r00d 01:22 *kinda 01:22 YES 01:22 CUMS 01:22 * SketchNebula sings loudly 01:22 AAAAAA 01:22 Sketch 01:22 huh 01:22 AHHHHHHHHHH!!!~ 01:22 Say it like dat (kappa) 01:23 okay 01:23 Wait, what? 01:23 HIT ME WITH THAT WET DICK DADDY 01:23 XD 01:23 AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH~ 01:23 LMFAO 01:23 You'll be saying that soon, Mike. (cory) 01:23 * Viktor the Puppet shot 01:23 O H 01:23 V ikt oR 01:23 i should totally record myself saying that 01:23 n O 01:23 S shhsHSHhs sh hs 01:24 * SketchNebula slams fists on table 01:24 I'M DOING IT 01:24 DO IT DEN 01:24 oh god i need to redo that 01:24 Sketch is a boy, sketch has beg dick SKetch git bitches, sketch is bosses 01:24 wtfimweird 01:24 i just screamed it and my mom yelled "WHAT THE FUCK" 01:24 XD 01:26 http://vocaroo.com/i/s0N6eJhjxCZJ I attempted to do it in the most highest voice I could do 01:26 he l p 01:27 you could hear me dying at the end I'MD E AD 01:27 XD 01:27 XDDDDDDDD 01:27 sNOW PLES 01:28 :3 01:28 Snow u betch 01:28 !kick Jihny Braveo 01:28 FUCK 01:28 ME 01:28 IN THE ASS 01:28 Too many alts 01:28 Sketch 01:28 I don't want to do that 01:28 ...at all 01:28 yes i know lmao 01:28 I have many alts 01:28 i'M JOKING GOD DAMN 01:28 sk etc h 01:28 YOU 01:28 XD 01:29 YOU DID THAT ALL WRONG 01:29 FUCK ME IN THE ASS AND CALL ME XANDER 01:29 I MeA N WHAT 01:29 YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO P- 01:29 It's just a prank bro 01:29 h OW DA RE 01:29 h OW D A FRLEK; 01:29 XD 01:29 ';RET 01:29 fh JHT 01:29 Viktor pm 01:29 fuck me in the ass and call me elliot (cory) (cory) (cory) 01:29 SK etc ch 01:29 SKM E TE CH 01:29 smk E ETC H 01:29 SLlkL ET C J 01:29 I C ANT 01:29 BREATHE 01:29 Fuck me in the ass and suck my dic//SHOT 01:29 Can I call you Ellis instead? 01:29 K mike. 01:29 ew my nose is wet 01:29 oh 01:29 Snow 01:29 thats blood 01:29 lOVE LY 01:29 LOVELY 01:29 your nose isn't wet 01:30 BLOOD 01:30 WOOT WOOT 01:30 something else is (cory) (kappa) 01:30 * Viktor the Puppet flings Mike to pm. 01:30 * MikeSulpher is flinged to pm 01:30 *flung 01:30 my head is leaking 01:30 WAI T 01:30 THA T SOUND E D 01:30 lEAKING? 01:30 TH A- 01:30 HEAD? 01:30 WHA T 01:30 damn right i am 01:30 YES 01:30 THERE IS BLOOD 01:30 brb 01:30 IM LEAKING 01:30 BRB 01:30 "No I'm not" yes u is 01:31 sIMON 01:31 THST'S NsnSTY 01:31 * She raised his eyebrows. 01:31 tfw yer nose bleeds from trying to breathe 01:31 oh! 01:31 speaking of difficulties breathing 01:31 huh 01:31 I had that in p- //sHOT 01:32 i haven't had an attack at least in school in about a month 01:32 yay 01:32 oh that's nice 01:32 yay 01:32 LET'S HAVE A PARTY 01:32 CEEEELEBRATION! 01:32 I like how Mike ignores my comment. 01:32 * SketchNebula toots party horn. 01:32 Sketch 01:32 pst 01:32 Sketch 01:32 inb4 has asthma attack at school tomorrow 01:32 omg 01:32 we have pe too 01:32 IGNORE WHAT 01:32 LM ao 01:32 * MikeSulpher scrolls up 01:32 DON'T FUCKING JINX THAT YOU DiPsHiT 01:32 V ik 01:32 sk ETC H 01:32 n o 01:32 I WILL IT 01:32 w h y 01:32 n O 01:32 YOU WILL IT NOT 01:32 >read party horn as pretty horny 01:33 XD 01:33 I SHALL 01:33 BET 01:33 H e l p 01:33 I BET 01:33 * MikeSulpher flings Viktor to pm 01:33 bETCH 01:33 why was kcik 01:33 *kick 01:33 CUS 01:33 Y NOT 01:33 C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG 01:34 Because- Sus 01:34 AND ITLL HELP IF 01:34 Snow 01:34 YOU JUST SING 01:34 oka y 01:34 i'm scared 01:34 ALONGGG 01:34 you gave me nostalgia 01:34 /ME SHOT 01:34 c aps 01:34 SNOW YOU GAVE ME THE BEST NOSTALGIA I'VE EVER HAD 01:34 The first thing Luxray texted me: "i want to be fucked in the ass so hard by a skeleton" 01:34 gud 01:34 I'M SCARED 01:34 oH 01:34 HELP 01:34 ASH 01:34 ASH 01:34 ASH 01:34 * Jihny Braveo shot 01:34 lUXRAY ISN'T ASH 01:35 I CALL BULLSHIT 01:35 Luxray 01:35 wants to be fucked 01:35 in the ass 01:35 by Sans? 01:35 So do i 01:35 w 01:35 Luxray is a mystery and shall remain one. 01:35 imeantwut 01:35 t- SNOW 01:35 O h. 01:35 WH AT 01:35 JIVFKRBTGD' 01:35 I mean 01:35 Snow 01:35 RSHHSHHS 01:35 BRB B 01:35 I wouldn't MIND 01:35 take your ass 01:35 to undertail 01:35 AND FUCKING LOOK AT SANS PORN 01:35 IF YOU WANT HIM TO FUCK YOU 01:35 I WOULDN'T MIND HAVING A THREESOME WITH A SKELETON AND LUXRAY I'm JU St S aY i Ng 01:35 FUCK UNDERTALE 01:35 loklm 01:35 hbj 01:36 I WANT TO BE FUCKED BY A SKELETON, NOT SANS 01:36 >I s CHOKING ON CEREAL 01:36 sK E tc H 01:36 and sketch 01:36 i feel you 01:36 i want to have an orgy 01:36 like 01:36 reaaaaally bad 01:36 its on mah bucket list 01:36 * SketchNebula pushes the porn store over. 01:36 (cory) 01:37 * Viktor the Puppet clears throat. 01:37 So much sex talk for a main chat.. 01:37 okay time to scream korean lyrics to Luxray 01:37 brb 01:37 Dafuq 01:37 luxray is totes ash\ 01:37 i can feel eet 01:37 Wouldn't doubt it. 01:38 JIHNY GET OUT 01:38 * HyperSnowpoxia aggresivel kicks 01:38 Jihny is gone. 01:38 WHA 01:38 Lel you gais 01:38 and ur lil ships with me and ash 01:38 Your bar is glitched. 01:38 One of my goals is to be fucked by a robot. *looks at Cowhat* AND LOOKS LIKE THAT GOAL IS ABOUT OT BE ACCOMPLISHED. NAH I KID JKJJKKJJ 01:38 WOAH WHAST 01:38 M i ke 01:38 XD 01:38 W h a t 01:38 u h 01:39 XD 01:39 You've been fucked by two cats and a dragon. 01:39 i m n o t a r o b o t 01:39 What more do you want. 01:39 s o 01:39 I was joking 01:39 XD 01:39 GI VEME 01:39 A SE COND 01:39 TO BR EA TH 01:39 snow 01:39 snow 01:39 What. 01:39 snow 01:39 what if 01:39 i told you 01:39 luxray is actually a gIRL 01:39 Eyy 01:40 Not surprising Sketch. 01:40 i would call bullshit because it is ash 01:40 XD 01:40 IT'S NOT ASH 01:40 As you are Gender-Fluid, correct? 01:40 Luxray is totes Ash 01:40 mhmm 01:40 * HyperSnowpoxia sips tea 01:40 sketc 01:40 i go to school with you 01:40 i see you 01:40 Cowhat 01:40 and ash 01:40 daily 01:40 i see your behavior 01:40 Don't assume bb-child 01:40 yeah? 01:40 HatCow 01:40 if you had to pick, one person out of the six of us 01:40 you would pick ash 01:40 Hi. 01:41 every time 01:41 just cus i be licking that dick don't mean i'm in an intimate relationship with him 01:41 Hi 01:41 XD 01:41 LMFAO 01:41 Sk e T CH 01:41 n O 01:41 M y 01:41 l u n gs 01:41 so yeah 01:41 "You look so pretty standing there, something something something, fuck her right in the pussy" 01:41 * MikeSulpher throws Viktor in pm 01:41 * MikeSulpher keeps him in pm 01:41 SHSHSHH SHSUH 01:41 CHILD 01:42 shush 01:42 Again, not with Ash. 01:42 Just putting that out there. 01:43 Even if I were, I'd keep that to myself because Luxray wants our relationship to not be revealed of who they are. 01:43 Anyhoe. 01:43 What happened 01:43 to Luxray 01:43 being Klavier 01:43 Mh? 01:43 WAIT 01:43 NO 01:43 You mean ApOLL 01:43 apollo 01:43 APOLLO 01:43 YES 01:43 xD 01:43 It's because Snow has an Apollo icon. 01:43 And I just realized like 01:43 "Oh god 01:43 "OH GOD" 01:43 XD 01:43 "NO" 01:44 Sketch, if you aren't with Ash, it makes the entire situation unbearable. 01:44 Sketch 01:44 All the homo 01:44 So, I prefer to believe you are, even if it is not so. 01:44 ALL 01:44 TE HOMO 01:45 :| 01:45 Hmm. 01:45 Just don't go around saying I'm with Ash. 01:46 Alright,, 01:46 >,, 01:46 >>,, 01:46 HOW 01:46 My chest is hurting now. 01:46 So I'm gonna AFK. 01:46 Addio. 01:55 Who the fuck is this CloneClox guy? 01:56 Tup 01:56 are you there? 01:56 Someone new 01:57 YES 01:57 Oh. 01:57 Hey, Ash! :D 01:57 * Arca Asami puts homo gear on 01:57 I have summoned Ash, from the HOMO WORLD. 01:57 XD 01:57 I was summoned 01:58 Now. It's time 01:58 By the pimp. 01:58 * Arca Asami throws confetti 01:58 Ash, check yer chat. 01:58 I went to SU and when I saw Ash's message I fucking died. 01:59 huh ok4i 01:59 Brb 01:59 Ash. 01:59 oh 01:59 YES, ONE OF OUR HOMO MEMBERS ARE HERE. 01:59 Ash. 01:59 Psst. 01:59 mm yes i am here 01:59 and huh 02:00 Ash. 02:00 He is here...to git dis party started 02:00 Teddy bear. 02:00 * SketchNebula gives teddy bear. 02:00 Okay, yes. 02:00 I don't believe Ash has been here before when everyone was here. 02:00 SO. 02:00 * Arca Asami sets off fireworks 02:00 * HyperSnowpoxia slides out of chat 02:01 BABY IM A FIIIIIREWORK 02:01 OH FUC 02:01 XD 02:01 meh oh well 02:01 i was here at four in the morning once 02:01 nobody was here 02:01 What 02:01 and i cri 02:01 Holy shit 02:01 mm yes 02:01 ALL HAIL THE GAY OVERLORD 02:02 i also call people chicken nuggets 02:02 * MikeSulpher hails Ash The Gay Overlord. 02:02 now 02:03 i hear that there is a party needed 02:03 OBJECTION. 02:03 oh shit 02:03 No. 02:03 APOLO 02:03 NO 02:03 Sketch 02:03 chicken nugget is here- 02:03 why 02:03 oh rip 02:03 What that one of Snows alts? 02:03 Nope 02:03 Nope. 02:03 oh 02:03 MIKE GET YER GAY ASS IN PEM NOA 02:03 lelele 02:04 Kay. 02:04 and 02:04 actually 02:04 that was my account before i gave it to sketch 02:04 so technically 02:04 yeeee 02:04 I guess, yeah. 02:04 i have over 315 alts 02:04 *15 02:04 *****!5 02:04 >315 02:04 chicken nugget lord 02:04 KLAMAO 02:05 did somebody say 02:05 la mao? 02:05 * Arca Asami throws snow in the put 02:05 >put 02:05 *pit 02:05 The feel when your favorite lace underwear rips 02:05 oh god 02:05 Permission to speak? :c 02:06 I GNOR E TH A t 02:06 Yes, Simon. 02:06 yes 02:06 semen 02:06 semen get out 02:06 * Simon Kohler cries. 02:06 I WANNA TALK TO YOU GAIS. 02:06 GET OUT 02:06 Simon 02:06 You are allowed to speak 02:06 semen 02:06 let the man talk 02:06 It isn't fair, I have to watch Alex type and talk. :c 02:06 Snow 02:06 let the man talk 02:07 which technically you're watching me type what you're saying so i mean 02:07 semen 02:07 * Simon Kohler cries 02:07 get owt 02:07 That's Seemon to you! 02:07 apollo is being accused of being a nugget 02:07 oh my god 02:07 sk etc h 02:07 KS SLke etc j 02:07 SK et H c 02:07 PPm 02:08 I bet he's a nice, sexy, delicious nugget. 02:08 XD 02:08 siMON 02:08 I SHIT YOU NOT THAT'S WHAT SIMON SAID 02:08 im telling apollo 02:08 Snow pm 02:09 k 02:09 Fuck that! 02:09 HA! 02:09 NO THANKS! 02:09 lM aia 02:09 alma aoa 02:09 oh jesus 02:09 simon is rapping 02:09 SIMON 02:09 what are we fucking tho 02:10 * HyperSnowpoxia fucks a bear 02:10 MMMM 02:10 * HyperSnowpoxia shot 02:10 We are fucking all the Germans. 02:10 "I meant to shoot the bear" 02:10 O H 02:10 * SketchNebula looks at Ash. 02:10 * SketchNebula looks at Simon. 02:10 Oh, what a nice threesome we'll have here. >:3 02:10 I am part offensive and I find that German 02:11 Dysexia 02:11 *DYSLEXIA 02:11 woah woah woah 02:11 But 02:11 But 02:11 How do I fuck? 02:11 ri p 02:11 OH THE ASS 02:11 same simon 02:11 yee 02:11 Simon, tu cagna stupida. 02:11 ;-; 02:11 O H 02:11 O H 02:11 ROASTIN 02:11 o h o h oh o ho h 02:12 I'm the one who keeps you safe while you sleep though! 02:12 YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THAT. 02:12 ho 02:12 Shhh. 02:12 You can't even touch anything physically. 02:12 GODD*MMIT. 02:12 Hey, he isn't stupid. 02:13 Yeah. >:c 02:13 He may be a whiny bitch sometimes but 02:13 he isn't stupid. 02:13 D:< 02:13 lma aoa 02:13 rek t 02:14 okay, let's drop this before things get too spicy 02:14 YOU 02:14 YOU JUST 02:14 Cowhat. 02:14 We're all joking around, lmao. 02:14 YOU JUST GOT INSULTED WHILE BEING COMPLIMENTED 02:14 We're not serious. 02:14 XD 02:14 I CAN T 02:14 I C AN T 02:14 I C A NN T 02:14 oh 02:14 g im ee 02:14 i nene e dd 02:14 i ne e edd 02:14 a , o moenee 02:14 i c an t br e a th er 02:14 i c an t 02:14 99% of the time when I make an insult, it's not serious. 02:14 Just keep that in mind, everyone. 02:14 Like watch this 02:14 sketch 02:14 you are a thirsty ho 02:15 ash, fuck you 02:15 And also watch this, Hey Snow...SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH. 02:15 okay 02:15 ... 02:15 nah, you shUT UP 02:15 HO 02:15 okay, too spicy 02:15 FIT E ME 02:15 WANNA GO 02:15 y E 02:15 >:D 02:15 calm down 02:15 * HyperSnowpoxia tackles meik 02:15 AHHHHH 02:15 AH 02:15 * HyperSnowpoxia stabs 02:15 ._. 02:15 WEEEE 02:15 * HyperSnowpoxia rolls off 02:15 gu ys 02:15 wha 02:15 XD 02:15 pls 02:15 Cowhat, chiiiill. 02:15 you gotta do it with style 02:15 we were joking m8 02:15 I cantttt 02:15 oh? 02:15 We're all good in da hood, I promise ye. 02:16 * Arca Asami ties fireworks to legs 02:16 olay 02:16 pfff 02:16 * Arca Asami lights fireworks 02:16 oLAY 02:16 ash 02:16 Ash is going to the moon 02:16 * Arca Asami flIES INTO THE SKY 02:16 * SketchNebula DANCES 02:16 fireworks won't help your height problem, dear. 02:16 * HyperSnowpoxia shot 02:16 and also 02:16 watch this 02:16 IM SOR y 02:16 Snow 02:16 IMS SO RY 02:16 a sh\ 02:16 SHS D 02:16 as 02:16 hsa shs 02:16 * SketchNebula shakes maracas 02:16 a shs 02:16 and what miek 02:16 * Arca Asami dances into the O-zone 02:16 Snow. 02:17 h uh 02:17 ...you're the biggest stupid bitch in town. 02:17 I have a bump on my head from when i smashed it into the keyboard 02:17 i cr- 02:17 meik 02:17 oh shit 02:17 I WENT 02:17 TOO FAR 02:17 i see salt 02:17 AAHH 02:17 * MikeSulpher runs 02:17 if im the biggest, stupid bitch in town 02:17 Che cazzo hai fatto disse a me?? 02:17 AH? 02:17 AH? 02:17 i set fiiire to the raiin 02:17 * MikeSulpher hides. 02:18 THAT MEANS IM STUPIDER AND BITCHIER THAN YOU 02:18 SO IM BEATING YOU AT SOMETHING 02:18 ... 02:18 SO AH 02:18 *ha 02:18 ..Wha? 02:18 SUCK ON THAT 02:18 DICK 02:18 hah 02:18 ahhahaha 02:18 got eem 02:18 >eem 02:18 gotee 02:18 goatee 02:18 goat tea 02:18 goat tea- 02:18 fucK 02:18 ....okay.....um........my sensitivity meter is going up.... 02:18 cowhet 02:18 * HyperSnowpoxia huggles and paps 02:18 we are joking m8 02:18 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs back 02:18 Watch dis 02:19 Cowhat, everything is okay, promises. 02:19 * SketchNebula hugs 02:19 skeet 02:19 ...FUCK I CAN'T JOKE AROUND WITH SKETCH LIKE DAT 02:19 * HyperSnowpoxia slides into pm 02:19 oh 02:19 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs back 02:19 who's pms to block 02:19 I don't have the guts to do it 02:19 Skeet pinged me. 02:19 viktor im blocking your pms for a min 02:19 Snow you can block mine. 02:19 i bet it did simon ;) 02:19 Oh- 02:19 lelel 02:19 PROB CUS I SKEETED ALL OVER DANIEL 02:19 WHAT 02:19 TWHAT THE FUCK 02:19 wwh AT 02:19 wHAT 02:19 VBRb 02:19 Well I mean, it's not like we were even talking. XD 02:19 DAMN DANIEL 02:19 dAMN DANIEEEL 02:20 damn daniel 02:20 BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE WHITE CUM 02:20 hAHAH 02:20 /ME SHTOP 02:20 * Arca Asami whEEz E 02:20 C APS 02:20 White 02:20 omg 02:20 we have class with daniel 02:20 cum? 02:20 Snow. 02:20 Pst 02:20 STOP BEING A FUCKING STOPPID ASS HO 02:20 daniel might hurt me tho 02:20 Damn Daniel~ 02:20 That's what I said last night. 02:20 wSHG ' 02:20 Semon dafuq 02:21 o h 02:21 i have to keep repeating hwat he;s sa yi gn and i'm dy i ng 02:21 s im on 02:21 je s us 02:21 "Damn becky i like your cardigan 02:21 * HyperSnowpoxia shot 02:22 oh my god 02:22 becky look at that cock 02:22 THERE'S A COCK 02:22 WHERE IS IT 02:22 I NEED TO SUCK IT. (kappa) 02:22 mikE NO 02:22 I'm just kidding Daniel and I have never had sex 02:23 Okay fine 02:23 I need it to fuck me. (kappa) 02:23 There 02:23 Better? 02:23 Simon 02:23 Oh my god 02:23 hot hot 02:23 U fucking virgin gtfo of here. (kappa) 02:23 circle circle 02:23 dot dot 02:23 OKAY 02:23 mi KE 02:23 dont be so me a n 02:23 i just got my cootie shot 02:23 mAYBE oral sex 02:23 o h 02:24 o H 02:24 i want vids pls 02:24 lellll 02:24 (kappa) 02:24 "Would that be masturbation or oral sex" 02:24 "What is oral sex" 02:24 *looks at ash loudly* 02:24 * HyperSnowpoxia looks 02:24 u ferget i can draw 02:24 XD 02:24 * HyperSnowpoxia stares 02:24 ASH 02:24 nO 02:24 HOW 02:24 DID YOU 02:24 NOT 02:24 STO p 02:24 02:24 KNOW 02:24 SHSHSHS 02:24 Ash, oral sex 02:24 is FUCKING 02:24 SUCKING 02:24 SOMEONE'S DICK 02:24 HOW THE FUCK 02:24 i knOW 02:24 DO YOU NOT KNOW 02:24 "i thought oral sex was when you had sex in front of the class" 02:24 THATS NOT WHAT YOUY THOUGHT 02:24 or licking a pussi 02:24 BITCH 02:25 or a... 02:25 uh 02:25 ass 02:25 * Arca Asami is flust er 02:25 how dare 02:25 * SketchNebula tries to come up with term of nonbinary sex 02:25 u h 02:25 member 02:25 DICK 02:25 Say 02:25 gtg now 02:25 dick. 02:25 hoodnight everyone 02:25 nini 02:25 i mean goodnight 02:26 XD 02:26 HOODNIGHT SON 02:26 hoodnight yo 02:26 Hoodnight, see you tomorrow cuz 02:26 and now that's a mem 02:26 great 02:26 xD 02:26 anyways 02:26 night 02:26 night 02:26 i smell 02:26 pussi 02:26 brb forcing simon to listen to kpop with me like i always do 02:27 ash 02:27 i literally smell pussy 02:27 im not playing 02:27 Whut 02:27 o h 02:27 oh 02:27 my 02:27 god 02:27 JOSEPH 02:27 JOSEPH 02:27 O DFSRNM, 02:27 OM G 02:27 JOSEPH IS LICKING PUSSI 02:27 JO S EP H 02:27 br B 02:27 ?? 02:27 Wtf? 02:27 What happened? 02:27 oh god 02:27 Joseph did something 02:27 Simon 02:27 did he knock over the fridge again 02:27 YOU FUCKING NO LIFE VIRGIN GTFO OF MY FACE, BITCH. 02:28 Wow, I am so rude. 02:28 skeet 02:28 stop dyin on me 02:28 I'm..back. 02:28 He 02:28 oh my god. 02:28 :( 02:28 did he fall down the stairs 02:28 n o 02:28 i wish 02:28 * HyperSnowpoxia shot 02:28 did he knock over the fridge again 02:28 no 02:28 what he do then 02:29 he 02:29 h e 02:29 did he catch you in the showerr again by accident? 02:29 sketch 02:29 XD 02:29 how am i in the shower 02:29 IF IM ON 02:29 Snow 02:29 MY COMPUTER 02:29 Whut did he do 02:29 * HyperSnowpoxia slaps 02:29 DID HE FUCK YOUR BITCH LIKED HE FUCKED THE DRYWALL? 02:29 COmmon s EN SE 02:29 si mo n 02:29 Snow 02:29 nn o 02:29 what the hell did he do 02:29 wha t 02:29 he 02:29 o mg 02:29 LETS JUST SAY 02:29 HE PRAISED THE LORD 02:29 the suspense is killing me 02:30 THERE WAS LUBE INVOLVED AND I SMELLED PUSSY 02:30 LETS JUST 02:30 SAY THAT 02:30 OKA y 02:30 ... 02:30 D 02:30 W u t 02:30 oh my god 02:30 its all over his hands holy shit 02:30 did he take it up the ass 02:30 w u t t he fu ck 02:30 NOW HE REALLY NEEDS TO PRAISE THE LORD 02:30 n O 02:30 N O 02:30 N O 02:30 'N O NO NP' 02:30 XD 02:30 oh oh 02:30 did he jack his dick finally 02:30 he wen- 02:30 XD 02:30 ash 02:30 he did that in the shower with charles at the age of seven 02:30 i was in the next room 02:31 o h 02:31 i hear 02:31 *heard 02:31 O H G OD 02:31 everything 02:31 SNOW 02:31 XD 02:31 "Okay, look let's just shove this thing in our ass okay?" - Joseph probably 02:31 pf ft 02:31 "Oh, you're right. This does feel good. What's supposed to happen?" 02:31 "You cum" 02:31 "I already came though. I'm here." 02:31 "No, cum. C-U-M." 02:32 "IM ALREADY HERE" 02:32 XD 02:32 "n O" 02:32 the best thing was when my mom spanked them with the shower running 02:32 whehhehe 02:32 anywho 02:32 XD 02:32 that reminds me of when erik was taught how to fap 02:32 oh lord 02:32 W ut 02:32 the horror 02:32 nobody would teach him 02:32 so me and kat 02:32 A sh 02:32 n o 02:32 w t f 02:32 took it upon ourselves 02:33 Dun tell me 02:33 to tell him 02:33 YOU GAVE HIM 02:33 A HANDJOB? 02:33 jjkjjkjk 02:33 he started humping pillows 02:33 he's so TALL 02:33 XD 02:33 it was funn y as shit 02:33 and handsome as HELL 02:33 he walked around with a pillow on his di ck 02:33 XD 02:33 he went looking for hand sanitizer. he asked mom for some and she said there was a bottle in the drawer and went looking. 02:33 he rubbed a shit ton on. 02:33 "It's slippery. Marian, why is it slippery?" 02:33 "OH GOD. JOSEPH NO" 02:33 "What" 02:33 "NO THATS NOT" 02:33 "YOUR SCARING ME" 02:33 XD 02:34 oh my god 02:34 *dies* 02:34 "MOOOM MARIAN'S SCARING ME" 02:34 ri p 02:34 i c an t 02:34 Vktar p e em 02:34 XD 02:34 * HyperSnowpoxia squints 02:34 okay simon is seriously singing wildest dreams by taylor swift 02:34 * HyperSnowpoxia (lenny) 02:34 skeet 02:34 Omh 02:34 * Arca Asami throws sketch into the sea 02:34 guys 02:34 i think charles has 02:34 issues 02:34 you just now notice that 02:35 i kid i kid 02:35 "Pee in my mouth and call me dADDY" 02:35 "Can I...chew...on your ear?" 02:35 "mmmm dADDY I WANT YOUR BREAD CRUMBS IN ME" 02:35 charles is special 02:35 Lurxay is the only person that ream Sketch (Cor//SHOT 02:35 he must be chwerished 02:35 and protected 02:35 YES 02:35 XD 02:35 you aRE CORRECT 02:35 DINGDINGDING 02:35 XD 02:35 apollo keeps avoiding the quetsion 02:36 i cant 02:36 AND ALL THE MONEY GOES TO YoU 02:36 YES 02:36 ALL THE MONEY 02:36 Now 02:36 i have the urge 02:36 to 02:36 with this money 02:36 suck a dick 02:36 imma buy 02:36 wtf 02:36 a gay strip club 02:36 im so serious 02:36 o h 02:36 i have the urge 02:36 oh god 02:36 i can help 02:36 whAT DO I DO 02:36 I am sooooo gay today. 02:36 n vcoigfbd 02:36 o h 02:36 o h ' 02:36 ih oi hjo h oh \ 02:36 o h oh o h oh o ho 02:36 /m HON 02:36 sht i 02:36 I CAN TEAACH YOU MY WAYS SNOwimean 02:36 * HyperSnowpoxia hO N 02:36 o h 02:36 i never gave one what 02:37 i'm a clean virgin 02:37 oh hey Simoan (lenny) 02:37 * HyperSnowpoxia squints 02:37 ey yo cas 02:37 say hey if yer gay 02:37 HEY 02:37 why hello there (snipars) 02:37 hey 02:37 GEY- 02:37 I MEAN HEY 02:37 f 02:37 wait 02:37 f 02:37 SAY HEY IF YOU'RE GAY 02:37 I kno I constantly do this but 02:38 HEY 02:38 does 02:38 he y 02:38 anyone 02:38 >does 02:38 HEY 02:38 hEY 02:38 Is anyone gud in JS? 02:38 Kinda? 02:38 the scripts won't work for sum bullshit reason 02:38 Moike can I link or nah 02:38 link wut 02:38 * HyperSnowpoxia moans 02:38 i cann try to look at it 02:38 * HyperSnowpoxia wiggles hips 02:38 link somedin from mai weekee 02:38 Sure. 02:38 Kai 02:39 http://glitch-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js 02:39 it IS coding help after all 02:40 >Goes on my user page 02:40 >music scares the fuck out of me 02:40 rIP 02:40 >realizes computer is almost dead 02:40 >doesnt have a charger 02:40 woAAHH 02:40 ASH 02:40 LIVIN ON A PRAYER 02:40 HURRY 02:40 FIND IT 02:41 ash 02:41 i dun have one tho 02:41 i have a charger 02:41 AIMON STOP SINGING ALONG 02:41 it broke 02:41 :3 02:41 tmw you can't find a piece of code 02:41 gotta wait til tomorrow to cherg et 02:41 i screm every tiem 02:41 I have a charger too, Ash 02:41 But I have to take it home for now on 02:41 skeet 02:41 skeet 02:41 Or mi stepfather will get mad 02:41 * Arca Asami throws skeet into the sea 02:41 also 02:42 stepduddy's going up to school soon 02:42 to cause hell 02:42 c: 02:42 what 02:42 i feel u 02:42 why 02:42 my mom scared the old staff shitledd 02:42 Because apparently they want to take 30 dollars from my family and we don't have any money 02:43 well yeah 02:43 for a charger 02:43 what part do you not get when i yell at the lady's face 02:43 "I'M POOR." 02:43 you are liable for it tho 02:43 he technically cant raise hell over it 02:43 we all signed a contract over it 02:43 actually 02:43 it wasnt me who broke it 02:43 or ash 02:43 yes 02:43 but you are liable 02:44 by law 02:44 ohshit did you like 02:44 wanna edit it or 02:44 which is bullshit if someone else broke it 02:44 your stepdad cant do shit 02:44 by law 02:44 sketch, who broke it? 02:44 because i was told, it just broke 02:44 RIP VIKTOR AND SIMON 02:44 THEY WENT 02:44 AFK 02:44 it was in the bag 02:45 ugh 02:45 let's not 02:45 "and the piece just came out" 02:45 thats what i was told 02:45 l AG 02:45 i'm starting to get pissed off 02:45 ;a Lk aga 02:45 ;A,LA g 02:45 Why? 02:45 and so is simon 02:45 I'm asking valid questi- 02:45 fine. 02:45 thank you mike 02:45 ... 02:46 Tmw you try to tell someone you coded shit 02:46 "I did a toad" 02:46 aND LENNY RESPON S E 02:47 so 02:47 uhhh 02:47 unicorns! 02:47 @AlexNeb 02:47 No problemo, Sketch. 02:47 UNICORNS 02:48 ..Are they real? 02:48 HAHAHA, FUCK NO 02:48 I'm kidding 02:48 pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows 02:48 XD 02:49 BIG SKETCHNEBULAS DANCING ON RAINBOWS 02:50 brb switching compooters 02:50 and chat di- 02:50 Kai. 02:50 okay 02:50 Simon 02:50 Hi. 02:50 * Simon Kohler slides over sexily 02:50 heeeeeey 02:50 Ayyyeee. 02:51 "What's your favorite game?" 02:51 UNDERTALE 02:51 BITCHES 02:51 "Well I really like playing What's in Your Pants so" 02:51 wut 02:51 * MikeSulpher checks What's in My Pants 02:51 "The game always ends with dicks by the way" 02:51 Welp, there's a dick in there so. 02:51 AHA 02:51 What's in my pants? >:3 02:52 nothing 02:52 Simon 02:52 There is a fucking big ass d- HAHAHAHA 02:52 Simon 02:52 how is u males 02:52 if u udn 02:52 has 02:52 a deck 02:52 *dun 02:52 http://inkwater.com/books/image/cache/data/2013/9781592998913-500x500.jpg 02:52 I thought simon was scared of dicks 02:52 that's just cruel ;-; 02:52 Simon 02:52 * Zynical throws a dick at Simon 02:52 has a big ass dick inhis pants 02:53 * Simon Kohler hears D word 02:53 * HyperSnowpoxia sighs 02:53 that's 9 inches. (le//SHOT jKKJJKJK 02:53 * Simon Kohler sCREAMS BLOODY MURDER 02:53 Simon 02:53 okaymikedonottakethisjokeseriously 02:53 here seriously scream ed 02:53 XD 02:53 Hey Mike 02:53 Huh? 02:53 yey 02:53 * Zynical throws a dick 02:53 ash 02:53 Have yerself :^) 02:53 imkiddingdontkillme 02:53 * MikeSulpher catches dick with moouth 02:53 *mouth 02:53 Thank you! 02:53 read that as moose 02:54 * MikeSulpher crawls into house and sucks on dick. 02:54 am live 02:54 Well i'm going. I'll most definitely will be back as I have nothing better to do and I get depressed easily on my own[[]]:D 02:54 Snow 02:54 ... 02:54 wh A P ING 02:54 let's not bring up 02:54 depression. 02:54 ....aight, 02:54 As it can (maybe) trigger other users on chat. 02:54 Or gah. 02:54 Ya don't say? 02:54 ... 02:54 Kay. 02:55 I was just sayin, y'know damn. 02:55 *singing 02:55 SAYING 02:55 mm yes 02:55 I know. 02:55 :\ 02:55 lets all sing 02:55 Sing wut 02:55 lETS JOIN HANDS AND SING 02:55 02:55 BIG 02:55 FLUFFY UNICORNS 02:55 So, i'll be off and you'll hopefully be happier when I am, as I just made myself look like an ass! 02:55 Yay! 02:55 DANCING ON RAINBOWS 02:55 bye 02:56 Snow, can you not? 02:56 ... 02:56 pINK FLUFFY UNICORNS 02:56 DANCING ON RAINBOWS 02:56 Subject change 02:56 ...UNICORNS 02:56 BIG FLUFFY DEEECKS DANCING ON REINBOES 02:57 For yer won safety do not open promotion logs if I own a place 02:57 I just put a reason as "Yippy kai yey idon'tkno w *creams*" 02:57 I mean screams too 02:57 r I P 02:57 /ME CREAMS 02:57 SHIT 02:57 XD 02:57 * Zynical creams (lenny) 02:57 Cassie 02:58 You came inside your pants, clean that semen up. 02:58 Now. 02:58 http://vocaroo.com/i/s0N6eJhjxCZJ 02:58 sKE T CH 02:58 SAD THING IS 02:58 RIGHT WHEN I CLICKED MY DAD WALKED BY 02:58 fCU K 02:58 (lenny) 02:58 I CAN'T EXPLAIN THIS SHIT XD 02:58 OM F G 02:58 oh MY GH DO 02:58 XD 02:59 "HIT ME WITH THAT WET DICK DADDY" 03:00 hiT ME WITH THAT WET DICK DADDY 03:00 AAAAHH 03:00 "Cassie what the fuck was that" 03:01 oh my god i need to find that video brb 03:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wu8x6M5Nzes 03:01 adn with that 03:01 i must poof away 03:01 cyaaaaa 03:02 see ya cas 03:03 LOVE ME LKE YOU DO 03:03 LO VD ME IKRE YOU DO 03:03 XD 03:03 simon pls 03:04 love d like you do ;) 03:04 hj 03:04 dtrgyhuijok 03:04 hgtyj 03:05 oh no 03:05 sketch pls 03:05 leev 03:05 you gotta live for us man 03:05 you got this 03:06 * Arca Asami grabs a brick 03:07 * Arca Asami drops it 03:09 JHJL;';LKJHV 03:11 Is back 03:11 aSHY 03:20 huh 03:20 i live 03:23 Hello. 03:23 im inviting my friend 03:24 Okay? 03:24 Keirnen 03:24 KaY? 03:24 :3 03:24 i cant wait 03:24 so far we've only been talking through facebook and my mom's phone 03:24 but she said her, and her sister are making an account. 03:25 ��﻿ 03:25 god simon you scared me. 03:25 wtF 03:26 Anywho, she said she might not get on but her sister is. 03:26 So at least we can keep in contact like that. 03:26 Cool. 03:26 * HyperSnowpoxia is wait 03:26 WHY IS BIG BROKEN ON MY BROWSER THIS ISN'T FUN 03:26 Don't invite her to my wiki yet at least 03:27 please 03:27 don't 03:27 wha 03:27 Just don't 03:28 oh, chat lagged out. 03:28 ok 03:28 all i saw was "please don't" 03:28 and i freaked out 03:29 BIG BROKEN 03:29 BIIIG 03:29 BIIIIGGGGG 03:29 but ye sketch, tis not be a problem. 03:29 You're not inviting her to my wiki, right? 03:30 Who is Keirnen? 03:30 I don't know. 03:30 Marian does but I don't. 03:30 pi n G 03:30 And I don't want her on my wiki yet if I don't know this IRL friend. 03:30 Oh, Keirnen and I met on the internet a while ago. 03:30 .... 03:30 Okay. 03:31 we met on this app, and then we talked on fb 03:31 ...Wait. 03:31 wha 03:31 My opinion remains. 03:31 Dafuq? 03:31 Kay. 03:31 My wiki is to not be mentioned to her. 03:31 alright sketch, i wasnt going to. you said not to. 03:31 lel, i was explaining to meik 03:31 Hmph. 03:32 u GH WHERE IS SHE 03:32 im gonna text her, brb 03:33 Kay. 03:33 god fucking damn it. 03:33 ? 03:33 she cant get on. 03:34 Kei. 03:34 she is in practice, im gonna ask if her sister ca n 03:34 Kay. 03:35 ASH DAMMIT 03:35 YOU MADE SIMON CRY 03:35 oh and sketch 03:35 What. 03:35 pm 03:35 please 03:36 ~ 03:36 its not really important 03:36 Sup Vik. 03:36 so it can wait i guess 03:36 What does tilde mean? 03:36 Tilde is a definition of mine. 03:36 But it's not 03:36 something I'd tell just anyone 03:36 So yeah 03:36 It's just like "chchch" 03:36 What does chchch even mean? 03:37 her sister cant get on either. 03:37 damn it 03:37 Mhh... 03:37 Say it out loud. 03:37 Break each "ch" 03:37 CHCHCHU 03:37 Who 03:37 the flying 03:37 fuck 03:37 is that 03:38 * SketchNebula squints. 03:38 CHACHACHA? 03:38 I DUN KNOW 03:39 * MikeSulpher squints 03:39 aw 03:39 Hmmm. 03:40 Jesus Christ I'm getting so pissed off and irritated. 03:40 Okay, this act is obviously Snow 03:41 And if this is Kerinen, then I'd doubt that. 03:41 And she left. 03:41 I swear 03:42 :| 03:42 If this "Keirnen" a fake and just some prank by Snow? Or something. 03:42 *is this 03:43 god fucking damn the internet 03:43 Internet? 03:43 Who is Kittyluv? 03:43 :| 03:45 * HyperSnowpoxia squints 03:45 meik pm 03:46 Hmm, who is this KittyLuv? 03:46 I've never seen them before. 03:51 sjh TI 03:51 SHIT 03:52 N PO 03:52 lmao 03:52 I diDNT RME ANW ETO 04:04 oops 04:05 "oops" 04:05 Sure. 04:06 You did that accidentally, twice. 04:06 Twice? 04:06 I did, but thanks for the attitude. 04:06 Really appreciated. 04:06 I'm not stupid. 04:07 Is it because I don't want to be your friend? 04:07 Awww 04:07 Poor baby 04:07 go vry to someone else 04:07 .... 04:08 *Kittu 04:08 *Kitty 04:08 Jeez learn to spell. 04:08 But, fine. 04:08 I'll go afk again. 04:08 Nah, I don't wanna learn how to spell. :^) 04:27 hello bbys 04:28 Sup. 04:28 wAIT 04:28 >hello bbys 04:28 >when Tuparman comes in chat, he says "hello bbys" too 04:28 >CRITISTUPARMANCUMFRIEMD (kappa) 04:28 Rip. 04:29 >cum friembd 04:29 m ik e 04:29 wha t 04:29 M IKE 04:29 WHA T 04:29 whAT DO YOU BE DOIN ON THE WEEKENDS 04:29 X3 04:29 na ST EE 04:29 I be masturbating on weekends shshhshs//SHOT 04:30 o h 04:30 o h o k 04:30 XD 04:30 k den 01:58 Huh 01:58 Viktor, what? 02:01 Guess what day tomorrow is. 02:01 Hm? 02:02 HUMP DAY 02:03 lol 02:09 Eyyyyyyyy 12:34 hi 12:34 k' 01:26 Mike mike mike 01:58 Huh 01:58 Viktor, what? 02:01 Guess what day tomorrow is. 02:01 Hm? 02:02 HUMP DAY 02:03 lol 02:09 Eyyyyyyyy 02:22 Miiiiiike 02:22 Pull Haze over here. 02:23 (kappa) 02:24 Sky doesn't come on dis chat anymore. 02:25 Awe, why not? 02:27 Idunno 02:27 Ask her. 02:27 its probably due to recent events i will not go into details 02:29 Okay. 02:34 hhhh 02:34 Bored. 02:35 Same 02:36 Yeah, but your sick. 02:37 You get to be home all day. 02:37 you're* 02:37 im homeschooled sooooooo 02:39 Mike 02:39 Time to dig in. (cory) 02:40 i honestly am not hyped for candy's 3 02:41 now i'll brb for a while 02:41 Never played any fan game. 02:41 Huh. 02:41 I got pinged. 02:41 o h 02:41 I might get FNAC. 02:42 o k ay 02:42 You alright there, fuzzy? 02:56 k 02:56 viktor 02:56 dont expect alot with candy's 02:22 Miiiiiike 02:22 Pull Haze over here. 02:23 (kappa) 02:24 Sky doesn't come on dis chat anymore. 02:25 Awe, why not? 02:27 Idunno 02:27 Ask her. 02:27 its probably due to recent events i will not go into details 02:29 Okay. 02:34 hhhh 02:34 Bored. 02:35 Same 02:36 Yeah, but your sick. 02:37 You get to be home all day. 02:37 you're* 02:37 im homeschooled sooooooo 02:39 Mike 02:39 Time to dig in. (cory) 02:40 i honestly am not hyped for candy's 3 02:41 now i'll brb for a while 02:41 Never played any fan game. 02:41 Huh. 02:41 I got pinged. 02:41 o h 02:41 I might get FNAC. 02:42 o k ay 02:42 You alright there, fuzzy? 02:56 k 02:56 viktor 02:56 dont expect alot with candy's 03:27 THIS TEM SHOP REMIX THO 03:27 https://youtu.be/Xqx90Bth94w?t=8m43s 03:27 Not even remix 03:28 Cover. 03:57 Sup. 03:27 THIS TEM SHOP REMIX THO 03:27 https://youtu.be/Xqx90Bth94w?t=8m43s 03:27 Not even remix 03:28 Cover. 03:57 Sup. 03:58 Ey 03:59 Chat is hella ded 04:05 brb 04:23 Eyyyyyyyyyyy 05:09 riup chet 06:07 Didn't you say you were leaving? 06:07 No. 06:08 But.... Your blog. 06:08 "Now, about leaving the wiki, I'm not totally for sure on that one." 06:08 "I will continue to visit from time to time to visit a few friends" 06:35 Sky 06:35 ASH THE GAY OVERLORD 06:35 IS HERE 06:35 nyes 06:35 H A I L 06:35 i am here 06:35 redH A I L 06:35 what 06:35 oh lord 06:36 it didnt wor k 06:36 H A I L 06:36 nyes 06:36 [ c="cyan"] without space 06:36 HAIL 06:37 oh so i gotta add all that jazz 06:37 nya 06:37 XD 06:37 some girl is moaning behind me 06:37 i cr i 06:37 Ash 06:38 huh 06:38 Dey must be getting fu//SHOT 06:38 o h 06:38 i mean 06:39 she was talking about her boyfriend before she started 06:39 so 06:39 XD 06:39 ifyouputthetwotogether 06:39 kinkythoughtscanbemade 06:40 (lenny) 06:40 oh lord 06:40 why does the lenny look so 06:40 squished 06:41 XD 06:41 "Numbers in front of the thing-a-majigers" 06:41 Idunno 06:41 ash 06:41 thAT HELPS ME a LOT 06:41 huh 06:41 the lenny isn't squished. it is stretched, like yo mama's poosi 06:41 * HyperSnowpoxia shot 06:41 snow 06:41 lukeatmey 06:41 NO 06:42 HIS NAME 06:42 no just do it 06:42 lukeatme 06:42 IS SPONGEBAB CIRCLE PANTS 06:42 y 06:42 ...wtf did i join into 06:42 no im saying luke atmey 06:42 just lukeatmey snow 06:42 fein 06:42 y ou ] 06:42 LoU79IO 06:42 you l o o k 06:42 so M a d 06:42 WH a t 06:42 a sh 06:42 PL e a se 06:42 THE NOSTRILS 06:43 THE ARE FLARED 06:43 THEY ARE THE GATEWAY TO HELL\ 06:43 * HyperSnowpoxia screams 06:43 the gateway to hell 06:43 that is my nostrila 06:43 *nostrils 06:44 nostrila sounds like 06:44 some weird drink 06:44 ey bb 06:44 want a nostrila 06:44 it sounds like salmonella 06:45 salmon 06:45 simon 06:45 semen 06:46 and these are the things that snow likes (kappa) 06:46 mhm- 06:46 wa it 06:46 Which simon 06:46 blackquill 06:46 WHICJ SIMON 06:46 oh 06:46 yeee 06:46 I leik all of them 06:46 you know 06:46 seriously 06:46 semen doesn't taste bad 06:47 it can be bitter, but it all depends 06:47 what a nice way to join the chat 06:47 It can be sweet sometimes 06:47 it changes day-to-day 06:47 oh wai hello thur 06:47 and snow 06:47 pl s 06:47 huh 06:47 i do not need to know how semen taste s 06:47 but 06:48 you're gonna taste it one day 06:48 hopefully 06:48 I don't need to know 06:48 06:48 06:48 because I already do 06:48 same here 06:48 o h 06:48 hoi crit 06:48 hoi 06:49 if 1 person hates temmies.... hes a monster 06:49 fite me moke 06:49 Huh 06:49 nO 06:50 I can fite u in bed (lenn//SHOT 06:50 o h 06:50 o h 06:50 (lenny) 06:50 ch33ky scrub 06:50 hey ash you wanna fite in bed (lenny) 06:50 sure (lenny) 06:50 o h 06:50 so apparently i got in a fight with a game dev over a games reaction 06:50 CAN I FITE IN BED TOO? 06:50 NO 06:50 * The Haze3645 nopes off this chat 06:50 yes papsi 06:51 >papsi 06:51 >pepsi 06:51 pap no you dont even have a dick? 06:51 * HyperSnowpoxia busts in through door 06:51 IT IS I 06:51 THE GREAT SNOW 06:51 I HAVE A BONE 06:51 i call him papsi because of skeet 06:51 FEED ME PASTA AD STROKE MAH DICK 06:51 *sketch 06:51 * HyperSnowpoxia shot 06:51 >>skeet 06:51 i c ri 06:52 A SH'S F A Ce 06:52 pls e ase 06:52 PLA E S ASE 06:52 I CAN TURN A WET SPAGHETTI NOODLE HARD 06:52 o H 06:52 To all the people who say they are straight 06:52 I have one thing to say 06:52 "Spaghetti is straight until it get hot, wet, and steamy" 06:52 are you saying we can boil straight people? 06:53 * HyperSnowpoxia laughs maniacall- 06:53 WHO IS THIS "STRAIGHT" YOU SPEAK OF? I AM PAPYRUS 06:53 YE S 06:53 isnt that illegal though 06:53 NOT IN THE UNDERGROUND IT ISN'T 06:53 cause im an albatraoz 06:53 oh 06:53 DODODODOODODODO 06:54 DODODOODOD 06:54 * HyperSnowpoxia shot 06:54 welp it seems im moving to the underground so i can boil straight people 06:54 * Arca Asami packs bags 06:54 Did you guys know 06:54 http://prntscr.com/acrvdj ....now i know why i took a break from this 06:54 that my real name 06:54 is jO HN CEN AAA 06:54 DO dooDO dod OD DODO 06:54 Dodod ODODodD ODdo 06:55 geez Drago, you sure know how to "rat" out 06:55 @crit is that a pun on FNAC? 06:55 not even a rat XD 06:56 the shadow looks like a rat 06:57 its a mouse. 06:57 test 06:57 same thing 06:58 COOL, THE WINGDINGS FONT WORKS ON THIS 06:58 eh tru 06:59 this calculator has a mouse 06:59 it has 06:59 a mouse 06:59 ho l yshs i t 07:00 test 07:00 this font is fucked 07:00 test 07:00 I 07:00 NEED 07:01 MORE 07:01 S M U T 07:01 Wiinnngg 07:01 http://prntscr.com/acryt8 i dunno why i just like the character concept here 07:02 test 07:03 test 07:03 k 07:04 another fuckin test 07:04 oo dis font noice 07:04 ill gnaw yer arm off 07:05 anyways I'm gonna work on my sans fight animation 07:05 .... 07:05 RIP sans - animated by crit 07:06 the calcuLATOR HAS A MOUSE 07:06 AND A SCREEN 07:06 ITS LIKE A MINI COMPUTER 07:06 Hi 07:06 Eyyyyy 07:06 Eyyyyyyyyy 07:07 hoi 07:08 I found the worst cartoon in the history of the world on youtube. It's 22 minutes long. I will never watch this one again... I hope all copies of this animated hell are burned. Does anybody wanna see it? If so. Be warned. This is horrendous. 07:08 link in pm pls 07:08 what is it? 07:08 Eyyyyyyyy 07:09 I will show Drago and you. 07:09 I don't wanna see it 07:09 Oh. 07:09 OW 07:09 Okay. 07:09 o w 07:09 i hit 07:09 i hit a nerver 07:09 Snow, are you okay? 07:09 *nerve 07:09 oh 07:09 I hit a nerve 07:10 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 07:10 my entire arm is hurtiN G 07:10 AHHHHH 07:10 Sup Evan. 07:10 * HyperSnowpoxia is hugged 07:11 Eyy 07:11 S n o w 07:11 C h i l l 07:12 * Evan The Cute Furry paps Snusnu 07:12 Hush smol chil 07:12 XD 07:12 * HyperSnowpoxia is pap 07:13 Nayhoe 07:13 Hoe is you snu? 07:13 HOW* 07:13 o h 07:13 am hoe 07:13 is cry 07:13 jk 07:13 Tbh 07:13 for my career 07:14 http://prntscr.com/acs5n9 now hes pissing me off 07:14 watch dis 07:14 Snow 07:14 I either want to be a lawyer, psychologist, or a stripper 07:14 H UH 07:14 You want to be a hentai voice actor- 07:14 Oh you switched it? 07:14 well, how am i supposed to find an agency 07:14 for hentai voice acting 07:14 Drago who are you talking to? 07:14 think about it 07:14 so 07:14 you're the biggest bitch, I know. 07:14 STRIPP- 07:14 aww thanks 07:15 ... 07:15 @ptld i can't even say his name because its random 07:15 but he got mad as i said the original FNaTI was not good 07:15 I mean how did you- oh. 07:15 That's true tho mike 07:15 it really is 07:15 XD 07:15 im a bitch 07:15 and a bad person 07:15 No, Snow, your not 07:16 AND THIS BAD PERSON 07:16 IS GONNA BE A STEIPPER 07:16 >steipper 07:16 * Mr.Cowhat77 huggles Snow 07:16 * HyperSnowpoxia is hugged 07:16 M A TH 07:16 i have algebruh to attend to 07:16 * HyperSnowpoxia glares at it 07:16 Snow pm 07:16 ash put porn on her calculator 07:16 o m y 07:16 SNOW PM 07:16 oka y 07:16 P OM M E 07:17 >pom 07:17 P M ME 07:17 you blocked my pms so you have to 07:17 ash 07:17 ash why 07:17 >her 07:17 *his 07:17 >>>her 07:17 * Arca Asami quints 07:17 O H 07:17 *squints 07:17 NO NO N 07:17 you 07:17 y OU SHITTIN OUT BABUIES 07:18 t yp os 07:18 Ash be suckin on skeetch's deek 07:18 * HyperSnowpoxia spits 07:18 WH a 07:18 OKDFSJAFDAS 07:18 WHA 07:18 E van 07:18 t o o fa r 07:19 o h 07:19 mike 07:19 g o d 07:19 i thought you wanted a pm 07:19 Mike can you open PM it's not for the Roleplay- WAIT WHAT 07:19 * HyperSnowpoxia waits 07:19 nvm 07:19 aight 07:19 * HyperSnowpoxia glares at math work 07:19 * HyperSnowpoxia growls 07:19 I wish I was a math book 07:19 because most people 07:19 * Arca Asami comes back 07:19 * Arca Asami scrolls up 07:19 ah. 07:19 have at some point, opened a math book 07:19 and said 07:20 "fuck me" 07:20 I WANT THAT MUCH DICK/POOSI IN MY LIFE 07:20 XD 07:20 * HyperSnowpoxia drowns in genitals 07:20 mMMmM 07:20 nah evan, i prefer to keep my mouth clean 07:20 :^) 07:20 xaOiHO HO HJ 07:20 oho o hOHHCO H 07:20 Oh, so you're saying Sketch as a dirty dick? 07:21 no 07:21 Aight then. 07:21 im saying i dont suck any dick 07:21 I HAVE 07:21 caps 07:21 i didnt enjoy it 07:22 probably because of my age 07:22 Snu 07:22 * HyperSnowpoxia shrugs 07:22 wha 07:22 You're too young. 07:22 * Evan The Cute Furry paps Snusnu 07:22 Das a bad Snu 07:22 I was younger then 07:22 about 07:22 i just wrote "mmm penis" on my calculator 07:22 seven, eight, or nine 07:22 somewhere in there 07:22 NA yw AY 07:22 ALGEBRUH 07:22 * HyperSnowpoxia slides over to moni and christina 07:25 Wanna hear a joke? 07:25 what kind of doctor works for the alphabet? 07:25 an I doctor 07:25 ba dum ts- okay, that was bad 07:25 sorry 07:26 llelele 07:28 http://prnt.sc/acs9ng terrible by some haters i like this game. 07:28 leedleleedleleedleleeeee 07:39 am back 07:39 http://critolious.deviantart.com/art/Turn-Around-Kid-Undertale-SPOILERS-595426240 07:39 Okee 07:39 made a small render of a frame from this animation 07:41 I commented on the thing. 07:41 k 07:44 Eyyyyyyyyyy 07:45 eyy 07:49 Viktor why are two of your accounts up? 07:49 wtf Tiny got a picture of me from when I was like 6, made my eyes black, and gave me a harry potter mark on my forehead (no, I won't show it) 07:50 Whatchu talkin' bout, willis? 07:52 Nothing really. Chat is dead. 07:54 BTB420 is getting on my nerves. 07:55 who? 07:55 oh yey 07:55 i hAVE TO CREATE A FIELD TRIP FORM 07:55 GOD DAMN 07:55 I THOUGHT WE NEEDED TO FINISH OUR ROBOTS 07:55 AND THE PLAYING FIELD 07:56 AND CO d e 07:56 b u T T nooo 07:56 I HAVE TO MAKE A FIELD TRIP FORM 07:56 * HyperSnowpoxia flips table 07:56 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 07:56 shshshshs 07:56 caom down snu 07:56 *calm 07:56 * HyperSnowpoxia is hugged 07:56 cowhet 07:56 don't tell an italian woman to calm down 07:56 ye? 07:57 IT PISSES THEM OFF MORE 07:57 okay 07:57 * HyperSnowpoxia screeches 07:57 sorry 07:57 i don't even know what to fucking put on this 07:57 and its kay 07:57 kay 07:58 Brb 07:58 * Viktor the Puppet flops onto Snusnu 07:58 Shhhh Seester 07:58 * HyperSnowpoxia screeches 07:58 oh, we're going to birmingham 07:58 woot 07:58 w AIT 07:58 HOW CAN WE GO TO A COMPETITION 07:59 WHEN WE DONT 07:59 HAVE THE ROBOTS BUILT YETGOD FUCKING DAMN 07:59 fr\hge 08:01 ey bbys 08:01 hillo 08:02 I have the feeling snas doesn't like me https://i.gyazo.com/e5699ff44f3192086db1464f01b9552e.png 08:03 well crit 08:03 you killed his brother's spaghetti (kappa) 08:04 I couldn't handle the bone zone 08:04 R.I.P crit - had a bad tem 08:04 LET ME TAKE YOU TO THE BONE ZONE 08:05 im 08:05 im going 08:05 to go 08:05 insane 08:05 th is 08:05 bi tch 08:05 im going to snap 08:06 and kill someone 08:06 k 08:06 jkdjk 08:06 then snap 08:06 im in a classroom and i'd rather not get suspended 08:06 or written up 08:06 you'd certainly get Schooled 08:07 Puns 08:07 b I YCH 08:07 THEY START ON DIFFERENT DAYS 08:09 brb 09:53 why is p. tinky's upper endo jaw higher in his full body 10:11 Aye 10:14 Five Nights at Tubbyland Wikia:Chat/Logs/8 March 2016'' 10:14 FUCK 10:14 Five Nights at Tubbyland Wikia:Chat/Logs/8 March 2016 10:14 I found secrets! 10:16 secrets? 10:17 AKA stuff that I never knew was on this wiki 10:22 dammit 10:22 chat logger pls 10:23 http://prnt.sc/acusgu he is just waiting to attack 10:23 He's like 10:24 "Put it down. Put. The fucking. Camera down. 10:25 http://prntscr.com/acuujh he knows where your mom is 10:29 10:38 Hi Rainbow 10:38 Ay. 10:41 Hi Mike 10:41 Sky 10:41 she left 10:41 I think 10:41 Uhm 10:41 She's on the rail 10:42 It takes a while before it disappears 10:42 Ahh, now she left. 10:49 "Water. Noodles. And chicken flavouring. These where the ingredients chosen to make the perfect ramen noodles. But professor utonium added a extra ingredient. DANK MEMES. *huge explosion*" 10:51 i seen dat vid yesterday 10:51 It's so fucking funny 10:52 "BUBBLES I SWARE TO GOD." 10:58 "If it's something about a pickle jar again I sware I'm going to strangle him." 10:58 "but we don't have fingers." 10:58 "...how dare you?" 11:02 that video is so funny 11:06 brb 2016 03 08